Bye Bye Mr Virus!
by Libazeth
Summary: I posted this before, now I've broken it up into chapters and added a bit I just wanted to get rid of the virus, so I rewrote Proof of Purchase AU, ML, obviusly. A bit odd, just RR it please!
1. One

Disclaimer: basically everything is not mine; the characters, the setting, the main plot, the history, and some of the lines are not mine; and I have just the actual story line. Sob.

A/N: I'm not quite sure what happened to Sebastin, so we're gonna assume he is still alive and able to inform people how to do surgery. 'Cause, I mean, if he helped Logan and Original Cindy short out the implant in Max, why can't he help them take out the bomb in Alec? So that's my theory. Don't like, it don't read. Well, read, but don't complain-- HEY! DON'T LEAVE! Please! It's not a big part in the story! Read anyway!

~~ Alec turns to Joshua and zaps him again. Joshua growls at Alec, and Alec backs away. Alec turns to Max and tosses the wand away. He looks sadly down at her. "I'm sorry. There's no other way." Alec reached inside his coat and pulled out an object Max didn't recognize. As he holds it over her, the moonlight glints on the sharp blade of a knife.

Max gasped. "Alec-" she begins.

Alec just shakes his head. "I don't want to die." ~~

Max suddenly jumped up and grabbed the hand with the knife. "Alec, I can help you. Don't do this. Come with me, please." Her chocolate brown eyes showed sadness and longing, and Alec felt his heart break. 

"Max, I'm sorry, but they'll kill me. There is a bomb in my neck. I have less than an hour."

As Alec lifted the knife yet again, Max grabbed him and knocked him out. She turned to Joshua. "C'mon, big fella, help me carry him. We have to get him to Logan's place, and fast. My baby is out front, go wait for me with him. Max pulled out her cellphone, [A/N: I know Max doesn't have one, but lets pretend, OK?] and dialed Logan. It rang once, and he answered.

"Hello?" 

Max sighed with relief that he was there. "Logan, hey, it's Max."

"Did you find Joshua?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything." Logan said sincerely.

"I need you to get hold of Sebastion for me, and either get him on the phone or at your apartment, and I need you to make a space for us to do a bit of amateur surgery." She said bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"C'mon, Logan, you've done it before. On me! Just do it, Ok?

Logan sighed. "Fine, Max, but you really owe me."

"Thanks, Logan." Max hung up and rushed out to where Joshua and Alec were.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-


	2. Two

Disclaimer: basically everything is not mine; the characters, the setting, the main plot, the history, and some of the lines are not mine; and I have just the actual story line. Sob. 

Sebastion was talking to Logan. Logan shook his head. "No, Max didn't say what--" 

Logan was cut off by Max and Joshua walking in, with Max carrying a full-grown man in her arms. She turned to Logan, and dropped the man on the floor in front of him. She grinned. "Cut 'im up, doctor," she began, but as he began to stir, she turned to Sebastion. "Hey, Sebastion, how ya doin? Gonna help us out here?"

Sebastion replied, "That is what Logan has asked me to do."

Logan frowned at Max. "So, what are we doing here, exactly?"

Alec's eyes opened slowly. "Hello--Damn, it's bright in here. Max, you don't have to knock a guy out to get him to pay attention to you," he said teasingly.

Max grimaced. "Don't temp me, you jerk. Tell Logan what happened to you, before I decide to let you die."

Alec smiled. "Fine, fine. Are you always this mean to guys on their deathbed?" Alec turned to Logan. "There's a microexplosive making friend with my brain stem. Set to pop in-" he glanced at the number on his clock- "10 minutes."

Logan made a face. "Sebastion, this is your area of expertise. Give us a clue, huh?"

Sebastion replied slowly, "Think back to what you did for Max. You are going to need to do it again here, because we need to take out the microexplosive. We don't the ability to short it out, because I'm not sure that will work."

Logan nodded and set to work, with Sebastion leading him through it.

Nine minutes later, Logan shouted out triumphantly. 

"Got it!" they watched as Logan put it on the floor and stepped on it. "Now, mind my asking how you ended up with one of these pop guns attached to your brain stem?" Logan inquired. Alec started to reply, but was cut off by Max.

"It's because he's a cold-blooded, opportunistic showoff who thought he could run his game on a major bad guy who, it turns out, is an even bigger scumbag than he is! That about cover it?"

Alec turned to Max. "Max, Max, Max. Why do you insist on hurting me so much?" He placed a hand over his heart, then turned back to Logan. "Yeah, that's pretty much how it happened," he said brightly.

Logan shook his head. "Max, did you get to talk to the tech?"

Max shook her head. "No, I had a bit of a distraction. Tell you what, you let Alec crash here, and I'll take Joshua home. I'll stop by the tech on my way back, and come by later, aiight?" Without waiting for an answer, Max turned and picked up her jacket. Logan saw a small problem in her plan.

"Max, maybe I should go with you, or Alec--" he began.

Max cut him off. "Logan, I'm a big girl. Trust me. I can handle it." As she turned to leave, she grabbed Alec by the back of his shirt. "Alec, accompany me to the door, will you?" Max pulled Alec out into the hall, waving to a very confused Logan over her shoulder. When Max and Alec reached the hall, she slammed him against the wood of the door. "Alec, if you do anything to Logan-- steal anything, break anything, SAY anything-- you are a dead man. You will have wished I let your head blow up. Got it?" Max slammed him against the door once again.

Alec grinned even wider. "Yes, ma'am." Max pushed Alec away and stormed out of the apartment. As she disappeared, Alec leaned against the door and bent over. "Damn, Logan," he called out. "Your girl has one hell of a good arm."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-.


	3. Three

Disclaimer: basically everything is not mine; the characters, the setting, the main plot, the history, and some of the lines are not mine; and I have just the actual story line. Sob.

Max watched as Joshua walked up to the old run down house, and as he closed the door she started up her bike and pulled back into the late night traffic. A few minutes later, Max shot down a dark street, turning into an alley with a sharp turn that almost laid the bike down. She parked the bike against the brick wall of the alley and marched back out to the street. She turned and stormed into the tech's lab.

"I believe you have something for me?" she stated, not asking but politely stating that if he said no he would not be in one piece much longer.

"You have the money?" he asked, just as suspiciously.

Max pinned him against the wall, glaring at him. "No, I just came by to see how my best friend the Manticore technician was doing." She said sarcastically. Seeing his wary glance, she let him go in disgust. "Of course I have the money, you asshole. Where the cure?"

The tech pointed over at a little vial on the table. "That's your cure… I put it in you blood stream and it wipes out the virus DNA. Takes a while, after I give it to you I have to make sure it works. Show me the money."

Max reached into her shirt and pulled out a wad of cash. As the tech's eyes followed her hand, she kicked him. "Watch your glance, sir. Now, I wanna get rid of this bitch ASAP, so pull out your needle."

The tech looked up from the ground, and groaned. "Fine, but you have to stay for a few hours after I put it in you- I need to make sure it works. Then I'm outta here." Max just nodded and sat down on the floor, holding out her arm. She watched the tech carefully as he walked around the makeshift lab, picking up a needle and sterilizing it. 

Max closed her eyes and held out her arm, unable to watch as the tech slid the long needle into her wrist. She did not flinch at the penetration, but as the liquid inside flooded into her bloodstream, her eyes flew open. "That stings. Should it?" she asked warily. As the tech nodded, the world dimmed before her eyes, and she felt herself sinking into oblivion. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-


	4. Four

Disclaimer: basically everything is not mine; the characters, the setting, the main plot, the history, and some of the lines are not mine; and I have just the actual story line. Sob.

Max walked in Logan's apartment, wet and obviously pissed. From right insides the door, she went straight to the door of Logan's study. When she looked inside and saw no one, her heart began to race. Suddenly there was a thump from the kitchen and Max ran to see what it was. Male laughter rang out as she turned into the kitchen. She stared at the scene in the kitchen in disbelief. Logan, Alec, and Bling all sat at Logan's counter, laughing at something Alec had said. They failed to notice her standing there, and she cleared her throat. When they turned to her, their faces immediately fell somber.

Bling found his voice first. "Max, what happened?" he asked, standing up and gesturing for her to take his seat. Max shook her head and began to pace.

"The jerk-- he said he had it-- and then I blacked out-- and he lied-- AND HE TOOK MY BABY!-- but then I got it," she said, ranting. She pulled a manila folder out from under her shirt and threw the damp folder on the counter. She made no sense to anyone except Alec, who figured it out quickly.

"Wow, Max, that sucks," he said sincerely, and Max gave him a look, something along the lines of 'who-are-you-and-what-have-you-done-to-the-cynical-bastard-who-I-saved' which quickly changed to a 'maybe-he's-actually-human' look. Alec saw both looks and grinned, unable to hold back the sarcastic comment he had been holding in since she had walk in. "I thought you could handle it?" he added innocently. Logan and Bling exchanged a look, both completely confused, having missed the looks as well as not comprehended Max's summery of what had happened. 

Logan spoke up as Max stuck her tongue out at Alec. "Max, could you summarize for the rest of us who aren't as brilliant at decoding fragments?"

Max shot Logan an annoyed look, and turned to Alec. "Alec, since you're so brilliant, why don't **you** tell then what happened?"

Alec bowed to her and turned to other guys. "Max went to the tech and he said he had a cure. He gave her a shot of the 'cure' and it knocked her out. He took off with her bike. Max woke up and found him gone, but she found his research. Plus, judging from the wet T-shirt--" at that Max crossed her arms over her chest-- "I'm gonna guess it started raining at some point on her walk home." Logan stared at him and Bling gave him a weird look. Alec shrugged off their shock.

"How the hell did you get that?" Bling asked. Alec shrugged again. Bling turned to Max. "Is he right?" he asked. Max nodded mutely. Bling just shook his head. "Alec, man, you have the gift. I am forever jealous." Max smacked the back of his head.

Suddenly Max noticed something. "Hey, where's Sebastion?" she asked.

Bling pointed at the door. "Logan called him a cab when I showed up. He left a bit before you came back."

Logan slipped, unnoticed, out of the room, picking up the manila folder. He rolled over to his computer, opened the folder and picked up his cell phone.


	5. Five

Disclaimer: basically everything is not mine; the characters, the setting, the main plot, the history, and some of the lines are not mine; and I have just the actual story line. Sob.

Bling walked up to Logan a few hours later. Logan was oblivious, totally involved in the program in front of him. Bling reached over Logan and placed his hand in front of the screen. Logan wheeled around. "What?"

Bling smiled. "Max and Alec left, said something about hanging at Crash. Man, you need to sleep. Nothin is gonna happen that can't wait till tomorrow."

Logan turned back to the computer. "Bling," he began tiredly. "This cannot wait. I won't be able to sleep."

Bling shook his head. "Logan, nothing is that important." Logan pointed at the letters filling the screen. Bling glanced at it. "Very nice. I've seen- your hacks-" Blink trailed off and blinked. "Logan, what the hell is that, man?"

Logan grinned. "Bling, my friend, that is a copy the virus."

"Logan?" a feminine voice rang out from the hall. Logan winced as Asha waltzed into the room. "Sorry to barge in at four in the morning, but I need you to let me stash some junk here, ok?" Asha turned to the tall man by Logan, feigning surprise at seeing him. "Oh, hey Bling."

Bling nodded to her. "Hey Asha." He turned to Logan. "I have to go, I'll be back tomorrow. REST!" He walked out, Asha watching him go, Logan making a face at his back. Asha looked at Logan.

"Um… I couldn't help overhearing. So, you almost have a cure?" Asha asked, sounding less than thrilled.

"No, I have a way to GET the cure. You know, feel free to be happy for me any time now." Logan said, his voice sharp and annoyed. Asha frowned.

"Logan, are you sure you want to do this? Are you ready to close the last barrier between you are _her_? She likes you too much, and I think she is too dangerous to be near. I don't like her—she's a walking bomb, hell, she's not even human."

Logan rolled away from Asha. "Asha, I don't care if you like Max or not—especially with that reason—because she is my friend, and always will be."

Asha walked over to Logan , cornering him against a wall. "Logan, I'm your friend too… I want to be more."

Logan reached out to push Asha away, but she tumbled into his lap. As she recovered and went to stand up, Logan saw a dark figure rushing out of the apartment. "MAX!" he cried, trying to get to her, but she was too fast. He turned to Asha angrily, and she just held up her hands. 

"Logan, I'm going. I'm sorry… but it's for the best. Really." As she walked out, he heard her gunning her baby and turned to see her disappearing into the dark.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-


	6. Six

Disclaimer: basically everything is not mine; the characters, the setting, the main plot, the history, and some of the lines are not mine, and I have just the actual story line. Sob.

        Max walked into Crash, brushing off the guys who hit on her, heading straight to the bar. "Hey," she said, getting the bartender's attention. The woman walked over and smiled.

        "Hey Max," she replied. "What can I get for you? Beer?"  Max nodded and laid her head down on the counter. A minute later, she felt the woman set a glass down in front of her, and the woman patted the top of her head. "Bad day?" she asked. "Want something stronger?

        Max lifted her head to tell the woman to shove off, but seeing her standing there, totally sincere, pulled something. She nodded. "One of my best friends is a guy, and I just don't know what's happening between us. I can't even touch him, and now there's this new chick, Asha. Some times I just wanna-" Max mimed strangling someone. "So then I go over, and I walked in on them…well, they were too close for my comfort." she trailed off as she held up her beer-"To all the guys in the world shaping up and making sense to us women!"- and took a big sip of her beer. 

        The girl laughed. "Isn't that what every woman wants? Asha… blond chicka, pretty new?" Max nodded. "And let me guess. Your guy is cute, blond, in a wheelchair- I think his name is Logan." Max nodded again. The woman smiled. "Girl, your best friend is seriously into you. When you two are in here I see him staring so hard I'm amazed you don't have a hole in your head! And I see Asha hitting on him when he comes out here, and he won't have any of it. They had a big fight this summer- ended with Asha bangin out, something about 'her' being gone." Max allowed herself a small grin.

        "Good to know. Thanks…"

        "Lana."

        "Thanks, Lana. You new here?"

        "Actually, I'm subbing in for my brother. He needs me every once and a while. I just happened to be working his shift that night. Can I give you some advice?"

        Max nodded and took another gulp of the beer. "Shoot."

        "Whatever you walked in on, chances are things weren't what they seemed. Give your boy and Miz Chicka a change to explain. Or at talk to him. Maybe doing it when she's there isn't such a good idea." Max nodded and drained the rest of her beer. As she reached for her money, Lana waved her off. "On the house." Max flashed her a true smile and headed out of the dark smoky bar.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-


End file.
